The invention relates to a load torque lock, in particular for automotive applications, and to an apparatus, in particular an auxiliary and comfort apparatus, preferably for automotive applications, having a load torque lock.
Known from DE 197 53 106 C2 is a load torque lock which is incorporated in a drive train and which automatically blocks torques induced by the output drive when the drive is at a standstill. The torques induced from the drive side are transmitted in both directions. In order to block the torque on the output side a sling spring interacts frictionally with a brake component. The known load torque lock has proved effective. However, efforts are being made to make the load torque lock more robust, since deformations of the plastics material can occur, in particular in the contact region of the sling spring with the plastics carrier, which deformations are caused by surface pressures arising in operation and by relatively high bending stresses.